It is very common to periodically receive documents from various types of service providers, including but not limited to telephone bills, credit card bills, account statements, food receipts, academic transcripts, or similar types of documents. Some of these documents are received on different schedules. For example, some of these documents, such as telephone bills, credit card bills, etc., are received every month, while academic transcripts are received every semester (such as every six months). A user may need to submit some of these documents upon submission of certain types of applications, such as in the case of opening a new bank account, applying for a loan, applying for a job, etc.
However, it may be inconvenient to gather and submit these documents under certain circumstances. For example, a user may need to search the user's email to obtain access to these documents, and then the user may need to print out the documents so that they can be submitted in person, by mail, etc. In addition, the user may need to verify these documents prior to submission. As one example, it may be very inconvenient for a user to gather a large number of receipts, such as receipts from restaurants visited during a business trip, and then to organize or otherwise keep track of these receipts. The above process of gathering and organizing documents can be characterized as cumbersome, inconvenient, and time-consuming. It may therefore be beneficial to provide methods and systems for addressing this issue.